


Cobbols

by vvishop



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, Sons of Anarchy AU
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>바이커 갱단 VP 아서와 무기딜러 임스입니다.<br/>선즈오브아나키보고 있어서 트친분과 얘기하다가 써봤는데 부정기 연재될듯.</p></blockquote>





	1. at the first sight

"넌 누구야?"  
"원하는 걸 주는 사람이지."  
또록 또로록 활짝 열린 노트북에서 신호가 가고 있었다. 다섯차례 신호 후 원래 코볼즈와 무기 거래를 하던 내쉬가 화상 연결되었다.  
"Hiya. 임스. 아서는 만났어?"  
아서가 카메라 안으로 들어갔다. 내쉬는 그 정도의 무기는 거래자가 없어 부득이하게 되었다며 임스를 소개했다. 아서는 녹화된 영상에서는 나올 수 없는 질문들을 던져보고는 화면을 껐다. 임스는 얇은 노트북을 차 안에 던져넣었다.  
"물건은?"  
임스가 히죽 웃었다.  
"내 물건이라면 바지 속에 잘 있어."  
처음 보는 얼굴에 친근치 못한 인상에 바뀐 거래 방식. 코볼즈는 바짝 긴장하고 있던 터였다. 철컹 새로 영입한 프로스펙트가 VP(vice president)의 명예를 지킨다며 슬라이드를 당겼다. 후줄근한 티셔츠를 입은 임스에게선 달달한 아카시아 향이 풍겼다.  
"저 고혈압 환자는 게스트 리스트에 없었는데"  
"신참이야. 다들 진정 좀 하지. 망할 총 치워."  
임스는 아서의 목을 겨눴던 총을 치우고 신참을 겨눴다. 찌이익 페인트가 신참 조끼에 칠해졌다. 다들 폭소하기 시작했다. 임스는 툭 총을 신참에게 던졌다.  
"갖고 놀라고."  
로켓포는 임스의 차 안에 조각조각 분리되어 있었다. 총 10자루가 모자 속 토끼처럼 튀어 나왔다. 나름 총기 분리 조립에 자신이 있던 멤버들 입이 떡 벌어졌다. 움직임에 어떤 군더더기도 없었다. 더운 날임에도 가볍기만 했다. 융 위에 손타지 않은 티를 내고 있는 총들이 해병대처럼 줄을 섰다. 15분도 지나지 않았다. 임스는 아서에게 윙크했다.  
"반했어?"  
아서의 미간이 꿈틀거렸다. 은근히 툭툭치는 모양새가 아까부터 마음에 안들었다. 임스는 아서에게 한 자루를 내밀었다.  
"시험 사격해봐야지."  
다루던 AK가 아니었다. 총은 묵시근했다. 안전 장치를 찾고 있는데 등 뒤에 척 몸이 붙었다. 이 새끼가 보자보자 하니까. 몸을 비트려는 찰나.  
"나라면 가만히 있을 거야. 달링."  
속삭임이 들렸다. 총을 잡은 자세가 수정되었다. 손등 위에 겹쳐진 손이 안전장치를 풀고 장전했다. 아서의 눈이 스코프 안을 들여다보았다. 임스의 고개도 따라 기울어졌다. 멀리서 아지랑이가 피었다. 둘의 숨이 똑같이 멈췄다. 휘이익 날아간 로켓이 펑 산야에 떨어졌다. 흙먼지가 날렸다. 임스는 연극이 끝난듯 우아하게 인사했다. 매료된 멍청이들이 박수를 쳤다. 아서는 고개를 까딱였다. 검은 가방이 툭툭 토스되어 임스 발 옆에 떨어졌다. 임스는 가방을 열어 돈뭉치를 확인해보았다. 함께 온 멤버들이 총을 챙겼다. 임스가 차르륵 돈뭉치 하나를 엄지로 매만지고는 쪼개 도로 건넸다.  
"예쁜이로 재미본 값."  
"한 번만 더 그렇게 입놀리면 거래고 뭐고 죽여버린다."  
아서의 슬라이더 소리를 시작으로 도미노처럼 총구가 들렸다. 철컥철컥철컥. 임스가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
"테스트 건은 빼준다는 소리야."  
총을 허리춤에 꽂아넣는 아서의 귀끝이 빨갰다. 차에 오르며 임스가 키득키득 웃었다.  
"또 봐. 예쁜아."  
쨍그랑 임스의 사이드미러가 깨져나갔다.


	2. second kiss

"또 너냐..."  
코볼즈는 모두 축 처진 불독이었다. 군인이나 입을 법한 군녹색 티셔츠를 입은 임스는 히죽히죽 웃었다.  
"내가 온다는 연락 내쉬한테 받은줄 알았는데."  
그랬다. 아서는 전화를 받고 만전을 기했다. 모든 일은 듣는 것과 보는 것이 다른 법이다. 아서는 손만 휘저었다. 임스는 전처럼 차 이곳저곳에서 총을 분리하지 않고 트럭 뒷칸에서 총들이 든 상자를 꺼냈다. 같이 든 눈속임 차량용 실린더는 알루미늄으로 한없이 가벼웠다.  
"짜잔"  
총 조립쇼를 기대했던 조직원들의 얼굴이 또한번 추욱 처졌다.  
"토니 스타크도 무기팔이쇼는 처음에만 한다고."  
임스는 질겅질겅 껌을 씹고 있었다.  
"혼자야?"  
아서가 임스 가까이서 물었다.  
"아니. 존나 많은 눈이 지켜보고 있지."  
아서의 눈이 험악해졌다.  
"날 가지고 놀면.."  
"풀잎과 나무와 작은 동물 친구들."  
임스가 한 바퀴 돌았다.  
"그들이 나를 돕지."  
아서는 팔짱을 꼈다.  
"미친새끼."  
임스는 돈을 세며 킬킬 웃었다.  
"네 파일에 적혀있을 단어로군."  
아서는 45구경 권총에 손을 가져다 대었다. 임스는 돈을 다시 서류봉투에 넣었다.  
"작은 동물 이야기는 메타포지. 신중히 행동하길 바래. VP"  
돈과 총은 교환되었다. 아서는 임스에게 물었다.  
"왜 코볼즈의 거래를 맡은거지?"  
임스는 어이없다는듯 트럭뒷칸을 닫았다.  
"귀여운 미궁소녀가 내 마음까지는 못 뒤졌나봐."  
아리아드네는 조직이 건당 고용하는 해커였다. 조용히 행동파 토미의 슬라이더가 움직였다. 임스가 트럭을 짚었다.  
"Very Pretty와 계속 거래하고 싶어서."  
담배를 든 손으로 임스가 머리를 멋들어지게 쓸어올렸다.  
"오레건에서도 거래가 있어. 네 구역을 안전하게 지나고 싶고 비행기 티켓값은 남기고 싶을 뿐이야."  
임스가 트럭에 탔다. 아서가 문 옆에 섰다.  
"내쉬는? 괜찮아?"  
내쉬와 5년을 거래했다. 좋은 놈이라고 하긴 뭣했지만 죽었다면 이야기가 달라진다. 임스의 서류는 지나치게 깨끗했고 뻔했다. 영국 옥스포드에서 작은 침구용품 샵을 운영하고 있다니. 본인이 적어넣은 것이 분명했다. 총기밀매자들 구역이 [너 가져./에헷. 고마워^^*] 했을리 없었다. 아서는 팔을 끝까지 내린 유리턱에 걸쳤다. 임스는 저물어가는 노을 아래 불그레했다.  
"조금만 가까이 와봐."  
눈 색이 안보여. 영국식 악센트가 희미했다. 중얼거리는 말에 아서가 다가섰다.  
"조금만 더."  
목소리가 나직했다. 아서는 조금 더 앞좌석 쪽으로 다가왔다. 쪽. 볼과 입술의 경계에 입술이 닿았다. 입술을 문지르는 아서에게 임스가 싱글거렸다.  
"Good night. Gingerbread sweetie."  
트럭이 홱 방향을 틀더니 모래를 튀기며 멀어져갔다. 토미가 퉤 바닥에 침을 뱉었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 바이커 갱단 VP 아서와 무기딜러 임스입니다.  
> 선즈오브아나키보고 있어서 트친분과 얘기하다가 써봤는데 부정기 연재될듯.


End file.
